Breaking Fire
by Mrs.LegolasGreenleaf0971
Summary: Katniss was driven crazy by the Quarter Quell. But what did she see in the arena? Who survived The Hunger Games? Goes through Mockingjay. Not for Peeta fans!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, thank you for reading the story. And also, I changed a few things. One, Mags didn't volunteer for Annie Cresta when she got chosen at the reaping. Second, all the careers survived the bloodbath at the cornucopia. And last but not least, Johanna showed up with Beetee later than in the real story and Wiress was already dead.**

**Suzanne Collins owns everything. I own nothing.**

Breaking Fire.

Chapter One.

Katniss P.O.V

"I should have never mentioned the clock," I say bitterly. "Now they've taken that advantage away as well."

"It's alright Katniss, you were just trying to help us understand it better." Annie said. I sighed. Everyone was always trying to protect my feelings because they thought I would have mood swings or something from the 'baby'.

"Thanks Annie, but really, I just got us _more_ confused." I grumbled. "No, they only took it away temporarily. At ten, we'll see the wave again and be back on track." Peeta said, trying to make me feel less guilty. "Yeah, they can't redesign the whole arena." Finnick said.

"Fine. Come on, we need water. Anyone have a good gut feeling on which path to take?" I asked pointing to the forked paths. We chose a random path and take it, having no idea what number we were heading for. When we reach the jungle, we peer into it, trying to decipher what may be waiting inside. "Well, it must be monkey hour. And I don't see any of them in there," says Peeta. "I'm going to go try to tap a tree."

"No, it's my turn," says Finnick.

"I'll at least walk your back," says Peeta.

"How about this, me and Annie will go tap a tree and you and Finnick can make another map." I say. "But what if you get ambushed?" Peeta asks.

"We may be girls but we're not helpless. We can take care of ourselves." I snapped glaring at him. "What he means is, you guys really aren't in the best shape to be going off alone. I mean, you're pregnant Katniss. And Annie…" Finnick says trailing off. I got what he meant by Annie. She was driven crazy when her fellow tribute was beheaded. "Come on Annie. We better get going before it gets dark." I say and give Peeta a kiss. Annie does the same with Finnick. We walk off about fifteen feet into the woods.

"Can you hand me the spile Katniss?" Annie asks, drilling a hole in a tree. "Sure." I said and grabbed my knife to cut the vine that was holding the spile. That's when I hear the scream. So full of pain that it ices my blood. And so familiar. I drop the spile, forget where I am or what lies ahead, only know I must reach her, protect her. I run wildly in the direction of the voice, heedless of danger, ripping through vines and branches, through amything that keeps me from reaching her.

From reaching my little sister.

_Where is she? What are they doing to her? _"Prim!" I cry out. "Prim!"

_How did she get here? Why is she part of the games? _"Prim!"

Vines cut into my face. Sweat pours down my face burning the still-healing acid wounds. I break into a clearing and look around. The clearing is huge, and it's like they just cut out a wedge of the arena to make this clearing. Suddenly, everything goes pitch black and a square of the arena becomes giant screens. Each side has a different person on it. One has Prim. Another has Gale. Another my mother and the last one little Posy. I didn't know what they were doing there and why they were on a screen. Then I realized where I had heard the screams.

They were all being tortured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I screamed. I couldn't breathe. Why would they do this to them? They didn't do anything wrong. I ran the opposite direction towards Peeta. But right before I got to him, I ran straight into a glass wall. I could see Peeta trying to get in, but his knife wasn't even making a dent.

I could hear the agonized screams of Gale and Prim and my mother. And Posy. Helpless little Posy. I curled up on the ground and put my hands over my ears. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I screamed over and over. All I could think about was that there was nothing I could do to save them. I was sobbing. No matter how much I prayed and how much I screamed, I couldn't save them.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the screams stopped and it got light again. I shakily stood up. The images of Gale and Prim being tortured were burned into my head. I turned around and saw Finnick, Peeta, and Annie looking very pale. I tried to walk over figuring that since the screens were gone, they would let me out. I was wrong.

I ran straight into the glass and took the impact on my left shoulder. I felt it dislocate and cried out. I held my breath and popped it back into place. I heard a rustling in the leaves behind me and turned around. The four careers stepped out of the weeds. I froze.

So this was how they were going to finish me off. They used the videos of my family to make me weak and then make me face four careers alone. There was no way I was going to win. All of these people are really good with knives and swords. I can only use my bow and right now, I was shaking too hard. I pulled out my knife. "You really think you can beat all four of us? You can barely walk straight." Cashmere says, laughing. They started to come towards me slowly and I glanced back at Peeta. Him and Finnick were desperately banging on the glass trying to get it to break while Annie was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth mumbling something to herself.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him before turning around to fight. They were almost on top of me, knives held out, ready to fight.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward to my death sentence.

**I hope you liked it! Review! If you have any ideas for the story, PM me!**


End file.
